1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic calendar applications. More specifically, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, computer usable program code, and system for detecting and scheduling services for special requests meeting attendees.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet is a global network of computers and networks joined together by means of gateways that handle data transfer and the conversion of messages from a protocol of the sending network to a protocol used by the receiving network. On the Internet, any computer may communicate with any other computer with information traveling over the Internet through a variety of languages, also referred to as protocols. The set of protocols used on the Internet is called Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP).
With respect to transferring data over the Internet, the World Wide Web environment is used. This environment is also referred to simply as “the Web.” The Web is a mechanism used to access information over the Internet. In the Web environment, servers and clients effect data transactions using the hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP), a known protocol for handling the transfer of various data files, such as text files, graphic images, animation files, audio files, and video files.
The Internet has revolutionized communications and commerce, as well as being a source of both information and entertainment. For many users, email is a widely used format to communicate over the Internet. Additionally, the Internet is also used for real-time voice conversations and for instant messaging. Email may be used to input appointments and to set up meetings in calendar applications used by many businesses.
An electronic calendar application (calendar application) is a program that enables the user to record events and appointments on a computer. Calendar applications typically have features such as automatic entries for regular events and reminders that signal the user of an upcoming event. Businesses commonly use calendar applications as schedulers, which enables groups of users connected to a network to coordinate their schedules.
Currently, however, calendar applications do not aid in identifying or scheduling special requests that the meeting attendees may have. Meeting attendees are any participants of a meeting, whether the meeting is a teleconference, a video conference, an informal meeting between coworkers or a multinational symposium. Meeting attendees may have special requests for the meeting. A special request is any request by a meeting attendee that is not common to the meeting attendees as a whole. These special requests may range from medical requirements, such as a wheelchair service, to personal preferences, such as a brand of water preferred by a top executive. Further examples of some of these special requests include: airport limousine service, captioning services, if the attendee is deaf or hard of hearing or if a record of the meeting is desired, translation services if attendees do not speak a common language, and wheelchair or medical assistance. Currently, meeting attendees must arrange for these services which may result in higher costs, redundant services, and scheduling problems.